


Here, In Your Arms

by ohnotaziaa



Series: Before I Close My Eyes At Night [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: BL, M/M, Pillow Talk, Semi-smut, but explicit for reasons, idiot lover, takaritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnotaziaa/pseuds/ohnotaziaa
Summary: Ritsu realizes the hardships that come with pillow talk.





	Here, In Your Arms

“T...Takano-san, I..!"

He felt his body tense before warning, or at least attempting to warn, the other of his release, but it was difficult to form coherent sentences when the length of his boss was slamming into him with such force. Ritsu had felt himself give up, losing hold of his grip on the bed and collapsing limply onto the mattress. Takano’s hands were relentlessly using his hips as leverage, and Ritsu couldn’t help but to think that he could afford to be more gentle.

"Not yet." his left hand curled around Ritsu’s dick, gripping a little too hard for comfort, and the latter flinched, barely holding in a shriek.

“Ugh..! Wait, wha-?"

Takano continued to thrust, his hand still cutting him off.

_Uugh...What does he want?!_

"Takano...san..."

"Hm?" He stopped moving, as if in response.

"Ah! Wait...!"

Ritsu choked out his words to the best of his ability, as Takano's cruel movements resumed, and closed his eyes. It was painful, but it felt good, too. He realized how he'd never felt such intensity anywhere else besides in Takano's embrace; making love was so much more than he could describe. Despite embarrassing him, he didn't hate it. Rather, each experience was something new and exciting.

"Takano-san, please...!" 

With Ritsu's cries, his partner realized maybe he  _was_ taking the over stimulation and edging too far, and he slowed down. Takano was panting hard now, close to climax as well, and Ritsu tensed his entire body as he was let free. With each new thrust, he felt he wouldn't be able to handle it any longer--it was like, with every push, Takano was hitting his prostate spot on. The ecstasy was completely taking over, and he gasped lightly at every new sensation. 

 

"Wait, I'm- Ah!"

"Are you...going to come soon?"

"Hah!" He squeezed his insides around Takano's cock, not able to concentrate on where to put his hands anymore from the intensity of his oncoming orgasm.

Takano peeled the fingers of one of his hands off of his shoulder and clasped them between his own, beside Ritsu's head. He was pounding into his boyfriend harder now, speed increasing with each pant. He stopped Ritsu from clenching his lip tightly by leaning down to exchange a sensual kiss, and Ritsu didn't have time to say anything before he felt his orgasm take over. Takano came shortly after, Ritsu's insides convulsing around him over and over and making the end point of release all the more pleasurable.

After coming down from his high, still panting, Takano sighed sweetly. "I love you."

"...I get it already.”

"I don't think you do."

His smile grew wider and Ritsu admired it silently. The man was truly unaware of how cute he was to the brunette. 

As he closed his eyes, too tired for even a shower this time, Ritsu brushed his messy bangs from his eyes. He felt himself relax against his gentle palms and drifted to sleep in the next passing minutes. When he knew that he'd really fallen asleep, Ritsu courageously, and with care, kissed his eyelids. He loved him more than words could say, but the slightest actions could speak for so much more.  
  
"Goodnight..." He sighed, feeling his own body crumble from exhaustion.  
  
It was going to bite him in the ass the next day, since neither of them had cleaned up or stretched out, but he was okay with it anyway. As long as he would wake up in these same arms when he woke up, and with each new encounter. His eyelids had drooped, and he thought of hopes that were unconscious and far away.   
  
 _I love you, Takano Masamune.  
  
_ With that, he fell asleep, finally. Within hopeless thoughts were the beginning of dreams, and so he dreamed of Takano. If what it took was something small first, he would take it--He dreamed of the two of them together, even if far away.  
  
Because right now, he was in _his_ arms, and that's all that mattered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this one is more of a test drive...Also I'm tired. Let me know if you have feedback!  
> Taz


End file.
